FS - Phase
by relyks1333
Summary: Join us as two OC's are introduced to the world of RWBY, pulling the story on many unexpected twists and turns, finding new enemies, new allies, and entirely new beings. Don't expect this to fallow the original plot, I've demented it. New author, please tell me what you think, advice, helpful hints. OP OC's OOC characters. Rated M just in case, as well as dark themes and blood/gore
1. The Snow fox and The Shadow Fiend

disclaimer - RWBY and characters of RWBY all belong to Rooster Teeth and respective owners. I own nothing.

A soft glow emanated from the windows of a large, low building, colored white to blend with the snow, inside, hunched over a work bench was a tall looking man with a white fluffy tail coming from just above his thick insulated pants, a black, leather apron hung around his shoulders, and over his torso was a thick, protective shirt, that had sleeves that extended down to his wrists, where leather gloves covered his hands, over his head, he wore a helm of sorts, colored a deep brown, his fingers carefully moved pieces with a pair of tweezers, carefully, he finished assembling the device that was no large than his palm, and only a quarter inch thick. He took a careful step back as he removed his helmet, shaking his messy white hair loose from its confined state, as well as a pair of white fox ears, which perked up at being free, each appendage twitching rapidly as if to rid themselves of the memory of the helmet.

The snow fox faunas took turned to a console and eagerly began typing on the holographic keyboard, after he punched in a few last commands, he turned back to the device he had been working on.

It shuttered, then lifted off the table a few inches, and stopped, maintaining a hover. "Haha!" The snow fox yipped, in a high, excited tone, then lowered to his normal, silky voice. "I di-" The device exploded, interrupting him.

"Another failure?" A slightly deeper voice, with a gruff edge to it asked.

The faunas turned to see a man leaning against a support pillar, wearing a pair of worn black jeans, a tight black shirt, and a tattered black cloak that hung from his shoulders, linking together below his neck, his black hair falling down over his black eyes. "Ah, Sage. You're back. It wasn't a complete failure, I did get some data off it, a few more prototypes, and we'll go through a revolution."

"You mean, another revolution, since you've cause, what three already? Come on Frost, isn't overtaking the SDC in income enough for you?" The man, Sage asked.

The faunas, Frost, scoffed. "It's not about the income my dear friend, I aim to make life better in the god forsaken world."

"Speaking of which." Sage said, standing strait. "I've got our applications." He said, bringing up his scroll and sending a few files to Frost's scroll.

"Ah, thanks..." Frost looked into Sage's eyes. "You sure about this? You don't have to if yo-"

Sage lifted a hand, cutting him off, with an amused shake of his head, Sage said. "As much as it pains me to owe you anything, you did save me, my life is yours, I go where you go, old friend."

Frost grunted. "I told you, I was just helping out a friend." He turned away as he pulled off his apron, and hung it on a rack. "Anyhow. I'm done here for tonight." He stretched. "It starts in one month correct?"

"Correct." Sage affirmed. "Spar?" He asked.

Frost smirked. "If you wanna get your ass handed to you, why not?"

Sage grinned. "You really think you take me?"

Frost replied with a grin. "Just let me get Tsuki Resu (Moon Lace) and Raijin (Thunder god)."

Sage's grin took a savage tone. "You're going with both this time?"

"Well, I figured if I was going to beat you, I might as well do it right and destroy you."

Sage pouted. "That's not nice."

Frost gave a wolfish grin. "It wasn't meant to be."

Frost stretched as he stepped off the bullhead, he was dressed in his normal attire, consisting of a pair of white slacks, white button down shirt, a white tail coat, white shoes and a silvery white tie, he eyed the boy who was hunched over a trash can, vomiting. Sure motion sickness wasn't uncommon, but the flights were bloody smooth, he had to hide the smug grin that tried to force its way out at the thought of the flight stabilizers in the bullheads, produced by the FFIC (Frosty Fox Inventive Corporation), which he himself had designed.

Sage stepped up beside him, wearing his black jeans, shirt and tattered cloak. "The blond." He grunted. "Is no warrior."

Frost shook his head. "Ozpin isn't an idiot Sage, I'm sure he has him for something, we just have to see what it is. Though, it's definitely not fighting."

"And if it is?" Sage asked.

"I'll buy the school out from under him and fire him." He replied.

"Harsh."

"Life is harsh." Frost replied. "We learned that the hard way."

Sage grunted in response.

Frost froze, his eyes growing wide, anger barely restrained behind his ice blue orbs.

"Frost... What is it?"

"Three hundred twenty nine meters forward, six hundred eighty two meters down."

Sage's eyes took a purple tint as he activated his Semblance, allowing him to see, and nearly perfectly control all the aura in several hundred meters. What he saw infuriated him, a high concentration of aura, in the shape of a person, as well as other aura signatures in the tell tale aura signatures of a cryo chamber, often used in human experimentation. "Where's Ozpin?" Sage growled.

"Already looking." Frost said with his eyes closed, looking over his five mile radius field of vision, through a portion of semblance that resembled Sonar. "Found him." He growled. "North tower, top level. Let's go."

Sage gripped Frost's shoulder, and they both vanished in a swirl of black

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, sipping at a cup of hot chocolate, when there was a sudden flash of darkness in the room, and he felt cold steal against his neck, he was, for the first time in many, many years, shocked, unprepared, even a bit nervous about someone who could actually get the jump on him. In all, he excited, very excited, he may be the head master at Beacon, but he was still a huntsman, and one that loved challenges.

He looked up to see a Snow Fox faunas standing in front of him. "Hello Ozpin." The faunas hissed "Now. I'm going to ask you a few questions, you are going to answer them truthfully, and if I even smell a lie, my friend here will take your head."

"You're... One of the new applicants are you not?" Ozpin asked calmly. "I must say, I would have never expected a terrorist attack this early in the year."

Frost sighed. "My first question. What do you know of human experimentation?"

Ozpin lowered his gaze. "I know enough." He replied. "With all the labs around the world being hit, it's kind of hard not to know."

Frost clenched his jaw. "Second question. What do you have hiding on the lowest level of this school in that massive underground vault?"

Ozpin's gaze snapped up, locking eyes with Frost. "How do you know about that?" He asked, flaring his aura, which was enough to choke a normal person.

Ozpin's eyes widened, at Frost not only, not being effected, but by the smirk that came across his face. "Cute." He said, and flared his own aura, which in turn, caused the floor, the walls and ceiling to crack and shutter, as his aura took the form of a massive silvery fox, crouched, growling, ready to attack at any given moment. "Now." Frost growled. "Tell. What is that person doing down there in that Cryo chamber?"

Ozpin shuttered under his gaze, feeling something he hadn't felt in a very, very long time, pure, unbridled fear. He swallowed, stilling his nerves. "What do you know about her?"

"I know she's unconscious, I know she's in a cryo chamber and I know if you're experimenting on her, I will level this fucking school before you can blink."

Ozpin felt a small smirk cover his face. "So that's what this is about? Very well." He tapped his desk, bringing up data so Frost could see it. "Her name is Amber, she is in a critical condition and a very important person, we've been keeping her from dying as well as trying to heal her, but so far, all we've been able to do is prolong the inevitable."

Frost's eyes never left Ozpin's, which worried him slightly, until he heard the one behind him speak up. "The information is accurate." The blade pulled away from his neck, and Ozpin stretched his neck, feeling stiff from trying to hold it perfectly still.

"So... May I know why you two reacted like this?" Ozpin asked.

Frost let out a sigh. "Both me and my partner here, were subjected to human experimentation, I broke out when I was nine after awakening my aura and semblances through the time I was there... I was the only one who was strong enough to live through the experiments. I found him, a year later when I was crashing another lab I'd found... Because we've been there, and know what it's like... We really despise those who run the operations, or even simply work with them."

"So... That would include my staff?" Ozpin asked.

"If you were experimenting, yes." Frost said. "However, considering that you showed no signs of lying, we wont harm any of them, in fact, I may be able to help."

"How..." Ozpin asked.

Sage smirked behind Ozpin. "You're look at the owner and founder of the FFIC."

Ozpin's eye's bulged. "You?! But you're like-"

"Seventeen, I know." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Me and Sage both were granted very powerful brains."

"The one thing he hasn't been able to come up with." Sage chuckled. "Is a computer that can out think him."

Ozpin looked back at the other man, surprised at his, dark look, yet he had a calm face, almost peaceful, however, he could see regret in his eyes, a few muscles stayed tense, as if he was unsure of himself, as if he thought himself unworthy. 'Interesting' Ozpin thought to himself, he watched them, who seamed perfectly calm as he gripped his cane, he saw a smirk come over Sage's face. "So... You think you can help her? How exactly would you do that?"

"It depends on what's wrong with her." Sage replied.

"She has some very extensive damage to her soul." Ozpin stated.

Both Sage and Frost frowned. "What... Kind of damage."

"Let's say she had, say a second portion of her soul, that was ripped from her, this portion was basically a mass of power for her to control, but still a part of her none the less."

Frost's eyes turned crimson, startling Ozpin. "Oh that, I can help." He said, in a much deeper voice, his eyes turned back to ice blue and his voice returned to normal as well. "You see, the eyes are the window to the soul." Frost said. "The reason mine change color, when I was in those labs, my own soul was split, which formed two souls that inherit my body, though, my second, sleeps most the time, it only wakes when I wish it, or when something happens that is enough to anger it and draw it out, like someone trying to kill or hurt a child. Because of this, I've learned a lot about the soul, I should be able to mend her soul, depending on the nature of the power bulge... And if that doesn't work, there is another way... It's almost one hundred percent... But it's not... Normal."

"And that would be?"

"What do you know of aura spirits?" Sage asked.

Ozpin looked up at him. "I know they're masses of aura that gather around an origin or item that puts of their nature."

Sage nodded. "There's more. Once they gather enough, they become semi-sentient, where they can consume other aura spirits of similar natures, and seek out new sources, and then they evolve once more, into full sentient being, who are capable of full human thoughts and feelings."

"And how do you know this?"

"That would be from me." A new voice said.

Ozpin's head snapped around to see a voluptuous woman sitting on his desk, her legs crossed, she wore a tight form fitting black dress, her skin, lightly tanned, her eyes were purple and pink, streaks flowing through them endlessly, and her hair was pitch black that seamed to be constantly ruffled by a nonexistent wind. "Who are you?"

"Well that's no nice, you don't even recognize me?" She asked. "I was pressed against your neck not ten minutes ago."

Sage chuckled. "This is Umbra, or Shadow, she is the strongest spirit I have, and the most difficult to contain. You see, unlike other spirits, she can consume any aura, because she's not an elemental spirit, but a sin spirit. She was first formed by the aura's of some of the most vial men in history, and because her nature is sin, she can consume all auras, and all natures, save things such as humility and kindness, all the energy that is in the 'Good' class is impossible for her to consume, however, her most notable power, is the ability to consume Grimm."

"What?!" Ozpin nearly yelled.

Sage and Frost chuckled. "Every has been researching the wrong things about Grimm." Frost said.

"You see, Grimm are another form of aura spirit, a class of sin spirit actually, however, they focus solely on Wrath, Hate, Anger and Fear. While Umbra here, her main parts are refereed to the seven deadly sins, Wrath, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Pride, and Sloth. And because Grimm fall in her domain, and are, lesser spirits compared to her, she can consume them."

Ozpin swallowed and nodded as he let the information sink in. "So... How strong is she?"

"I'm right here you know." Umbra growled. "Anyway, I could totally wreck this school if I wanted, collapse the cliff and all that jazz." The stated, a little proudly.

"And you stated you had more than one? How do you keep them?" Ozpin asked.

"Contracts." Umbra said, looking at her nails. "We agree to serve, if we get a constant supply of aura."

"Basically they're parasites." Frost said. "That feed on their hosts."

Umbra had went ridged. "P-Parasites?" She growled. "I'm a parasite an I?"

"We-" Frost was interrupted as she lunged and tackled him to the floor, sinking her teeth into his neck. "Ow..." He growled.

She pulled away with a look of bliss, a faint bit of blood on her chin. "I love your aura" She purred.

Frost shoved her off. "Anyway, sorry for getting off track, but, back to our previous conversation. If I can't directly heal the soul, we can place a modified aura spirit in the body to act as a charge essentially."

"Modified spirit?" Ozpin asked.

"Basically, I expel a portion of my aura, give a nature that will bond with the others soul, so that it will give her a boost, and get her strong enough for her soul to heal itself."

"And is there a downfall? You acted as if it was a last resort."

"Yes..." Frost said. "You see, the one who received the charge, will be bound to the one who gave it, unless they can expel every bit of the others aura, but that is very very difficult."

"Bound...? What do you mean?"

"He means." Umbra said with a smirk as Sage was about to speak. "She'll be bound to him much like I am Sage, when he makes a demand, I am bound to fallow, no matter the nature, and weaker spirits or souls will be drawn towards their bonds, instinctively doing everything in their power to gain the approval of their 'master'. If your little girl isn't strong enough, she would begin to do everything but worship Frost, and if she felt it need, would actually worship him."

"Yes..." Frost said. "It's considered a forced contract. Normal contracts, both parties wish it and know what they're getting into, which is sealed by the 'servant' willingly consuming the 'masters' aura, a forced contract, you force a portion of your aura into the 'servant' which basically tethers them to you."

"I see..." Ozpin said, linking his fingers together, he sighed. "If that is what it takes, so be it. I don't know if she's strong enough to out right resist, but she has enough aura control I'm sure she could purge her soul."

Frost nodded. "That's good. So, when do we start?"

"How about after initiation?" Ozpin asked. "That sounds quite tiresome, and you'll need your strength."

Frost tilted his head. "Sure that sounds good."

Ozpin nodded. Alright then... I should be going It's nearing the time for me to make my speech."

Sage and Frost nodded, Sage held out his hand. "Umbra." He said, she smiled, and burst in a mix of black, purple and pink energy and shot at Sage, vanishing into his palm.

Ozpin blinked a few time. "This is going to an eventful year."

Sage grinned and Gripped Sage's shoulder, and they both vanished in a swirl of black.

"What do you think?" Ozpin asked.

"Well..." Glynda said, stepping out of the shadow. "Frost was talking to me from the beginning."

"How...?" Ozpin asked.

"He explained he was causing the air in my ears to vibrate so only I would hear the voice."

"Yes." Frost's voice rumbled through the walls. "I can speak without actually speaking, I can see and hear everything in a five mile radius at all times, unless I forcibly shut it off, which is a lot harder than it would seam."

"Interesting." Ozpin said. "So... I can't have a conversation without you listening in?"

"Well..." Frost said. "Simply ask me to cut my sight and hearing if I'm in range, though I'll warn you, I can only hold it off for fifteen minuets or so."

"Good to know." Ozpin said, then glanced at Glynda. "These two could be useful."


	2. Dragon Slayers and Curious Headmasters

"Hello" speaking

'Hello' thinking/ voice in head

Disclaimer: I own nothing of RWBY all titles, characters, and worlds belong to there respective owners.

Frost stood at the edge of the cliff, looking over the Emerald Forest, he closed his eyes, extending his field of vision to nearly thirty miles, looking over the entire forest, he quickly located the temple as students began being launched off the cliff, he couldn't help but smirk, He had already discussed his plan with Sage the night before. Both had been pleasantly surprised that Ozpin allowed them to continue, after their seaming attempted assassination, and decided they should stick, especially considering that they had been fighting, either together or against one another since they were twelve. He opened his eyes and glanced at the blonde who'd vomited on the bull head, Jaune Ark was his name, Frost shook his his head as the boy stuttered out his questions to the head master. Until was launched into the sky mid sentence.

"I bet I go farther." Sage said.

Frost smirked. "Oh? Let's see."

Sage was launched, he came off the platform with an aura enhanced jump, shooting through the air like a bullet.

Frost smirked, as his platform sprung.

Ozpin and Glynda tilted their heads as Frost stood at a perfect forty five degree angle, as if gravity did not effect him on the platform. He smirked at the duo. "I can't let him beet me now can I?" He asked innocently as his own massive aura extended like a large bubble, nearing thirty meters in diameter, suddenly, all the movement in the bubble stopped, all the momentum transferred to Frost, including the momentum from the launch pad, he shot into the air, the platform shattering from his launch.

"Well..." Glynda said "That was a first."

The wind ripped through Sage's messy black hair and he flew through the air, he glanced back, seeing Frost readying on of his momentum techniques, he deadpanned. 'He does realize I can teleport right?' He asked himself.

'But he can technically fly' Umbra stated.

'Yeah I know... And he has his unreasonable aura reserves.' Sage sighed.

'And you have your unreasonable aura control, honestly, how many semblances have you copied?' Fos, a light spirit he had a contract with asked.

Sage grunted as he found the temple, then vanished in a swirl of black appearing at the area. A few seconds later, Frost floated down, landing silently, two feet farther than Sage, Frost smirked. "I win." He said.

Sage rolled his eyes. "Chess pieces huh? I guess they are kind of significant... Characteristics and all."

Frost nodded. "Pawn?" He asked.

"Pawn." Sage replied, as Frost pocketed the unassuming peace.

"So back to the..." Frost trailed off, his eyes glazing over.

"What is it?" Sage asked.

"Well..." Frost said. "It's a Wyvern class Grimm."

"Oh joy." Sage muttered. "None of the first years are up to that level of combat. I doubt the second years would be either."

Frost nodded. "Take it out?"

"Yep. Where is it?"

"Currently prowling two and a half miles to the north north west."

Sage griped Frost's shoulder. "Where do you want us?"

"Right on top of it, two hundred meters above our current level."

Sage nodded, closing his eyes, and they both vanished in a swirl of black, appearing, via swirl of black, seventy meters above the large Grimm. Both staying put in the air, Sage by creating a platform of aura to stand on, and Frost, by canceling the effect of gravity, allowing the pressure to pool inside him.

"What's the plan?" Sage asked.

"Well... Currently I'm charging, see what a force beam does to it, test the waters so to speak." Frost replied.

Sage nodded. "It does look rather old..." He muttered, looking at the mass of white bones on its back.

"I think that's about good..." Frost muttered and pointed his palm at the Grimm, loosing all the pent up energy in a beam of momentum towards the Grimm.

It let out a loud roar as its knees gave way and it was forced to the ground, in a slowly growing crater.

"Overboard much?" Sage asked.

"Apparently not..." Frost relied as it stood, stretching its wings that doubled as forelegs, it looked up at them and roared.

"It's angry." Sage noted.

"Correction." Crwydro, a destruction spirit of Sage's commented as the Grimm took flight. "It's pissed."

"Hey Sage." Umbra said. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." He muttered and glanced at Frost, who shrugged. "Okay, I'll let you eat it."

"Yay!"

"Frost?"

"On it." Frost snapped his fingers, focusing on the friction in the motion, making it grow, he forced his aura into the static, forcing it grow into a bolt of electricity, and fire the arm sized electric charge at the Wyvern,all this taking place in under a second.

The Wyvern roared in pain as the bolt struck its massive body, but did not slow its ascent.

"Huh..." Frost said as he and Sage shot father into the sky. "It's tougher than it looks... Why do I feel like I stole someone's line?"

Sage shot him a glare. "Focus idiot." knowing he didn't need to remind him, but his nonchalant attitude had always irked him when he used it in battle.

Frost rolled his eyes. "I am."

"Find anything?" Sage asked.

"Your best shot, obviously would be under the lower jaw, near the neck, but he wont let you get that shot... His armor is... Odd..."

"Can you find the right frequency?"

"Yeah... Hold on..." Frost muttered. "Oh... It's about to breath fire. I would suggest evasive maneuvers."

Just as he predicted, the Wyvern's jaws opened and it loosed a stream of deep purple flames, Frost shot to the left, while Sage vanished in a black swirl.

Frost grinned as he flew around the Wyvern, who tried to turn its massive body toward him, Frost snapped his fingers, focusing on the small shock wave from the movement, expanding it and forcing his aura into it, then let it loose towards the Wyvern. A loud boom fallowed as a shock wave passed through the Grimm, causing it to screech in pain and rage, yet did nothing to the armor.

Frost frowned as he shot to Sage's side. "This is going to me more difficult than I thought."

Sage sighed. "I'm sure Umbra can wait for another meal, you can just kill it."

"Hmmm... No. I wanna figure this out."

Sage rolled is eyes. "Whatever you say..." He muttered.

"How... Are they flying?" Glynda asked as she watched the screen.

"I... Do not know... But it's clear they're using different techniques. See, Sage, is running through the air, while Frost is simply flying."

Glynda nodded as she watched Frost extend his bubble again, then shot forward with his insane speed, seaming to vanish and appear behind the Wyvern, he snapped his fingers, the Wyvern roared as the white bones coating its back shattered, then Sage appeared in a black swirl and buried a solid black sword, Umbra, into the beasts back, severing its spine and piercing its heart at the same time, the Wyvern roared again, only this time, it was in total agony, as it seamed to fold in on itself, being pulled into the blade.

Once there was no trace of the Grimm left, Sage swung the blade, which burst into black energy and spiraled around him before vanishing into his back. Then he Gripped Frost's shoulder and they vanished off the screen.

"So." Frost said, startling Glynda, who let out a girlish scream, causing the three males to flinch, and the faunas to gain a pained look on his face. "Ow..." He groaned, rubbing his ears. "That hurt."

Sage slapped the back of the faunas' his head. "Idiot, don't scare her like that then."

Frost glared childishly. "I didn't mean to."

"So... What?" Glynda asked.

"Oh right, did we pass?" Frost asked.

Ozpin nodded slowly. "You two have far exceeded my expectations."

"Thank you." Frost said with a bow.

"Why can't you be more serious in a fight?" Sage asked.

Frost grinned. "Because someone's gotta even out your emo tendencies."

"Asshole." Sage muttered.

"Bitch." Frost retorted.

"Di-"

"Stop!" Glynda snapped. "I wont have you cursing so freely here!"

"Eh... Sorry." Frost muttered rubbing the back of his head.

Sage pulled out his scroll, tapping away at the screen.

"What's it doing?" Frost asked.

"Hacking into beacons camera system." Sage replied.

"What?!" Glynda cried.

"I really don't want to be peering over Ozzy's shoulder to watch the new years." Sage said simply. "Besides, we have bugs in almost every academy, and large organization."

"You do?" Ozpin asked.

Frost snorted. "You'd be surprised by how much information students give you if you know where to look, especially useful for when we're looking for lab locations, find children of people we suspect to be running or working at one, put a few key words for the search, come up with a few hundred recordings and you can pretty much get anything you need." Frost replied, looking at Sage's screen. "It's how we've found a large majority of our leads."

Ozpin nodded. "That actually makes a lot of sense."

"But that could be used for nefarious purposes as well!" Glynda snapped.

"It could be." Sage agreed. "And I'm sure there are people out their who do use it with ill intent, and when we find them, we'll let you know."

Ozpin smirked slightly. "They got you..." He muttered.

Glynda sighed and shook her head. "Kids these days..." She muttered.

Frost and Sage sat back, listening to Ozpin announce the teams, and their names, he shook his head as team CRDL was announced, they were good, compared to normal, standard police forces, but they didn't look like huntsmen material.

Sage, as if he could read his mind sighed. "All bronze no brain. They'll break before they bend, and they'll die before they're tempered."

"Yup..." Frost muttered. "I'm not sure that there's a battle hot enough to melt their pride."

"Oh look! Jaune's a leader!"

Frost nodded. "He does have a natural talent, but he's still... You know."

Sage snorted as the soon to be team RWBY filled onto the stage. "What you wanna bet it's Ms. Rose?"

Frost smirked. "She'll be leader, it's the Schnee I'm worried about."

"And why is that?" Sage asked as Ozpin started again.

"You think she's ever worked for anything in her life? Honestly, you've seen the rich types, they expect everything to be given to them, though I will admit she's skilled, she's just..."

"Snobby?"

"Sure. That works." Frost said. "Ah... Ruby's the leader."

"You owe me" Sage started.

"We both agreed this time idiot." Frost growled softly.

"And finally we have Frost Snowfall and Sage Valerian." Ozpin's voice echoed throughout the room, Sage and Frost walked silently onto the stage, both with a smooth, refined the other first years lacked, a grace that was only acquired through many battles. "Now." Ozpin said. "Many of you are probably wondering why there are only two. To put it simply, these two possess power and skill of accomplished huntsmen, as such, they will be a special case, these two will be a leaderless team, known as FS (Phase), as well as the first strike force Beacon has had in fifteen years." He turned to Frost and Sage. "Congratulations." He said, and was surprised when they both bowed.

"It is an honor to learn under your guidance." Frost said clearly.

"Thank you for this opportunity." Sage added as they straitened.

Ozpin blinked a few times, unsure of how to respond for a moment, he nodded, and cleared his throat, turning to the students. "There will be an annual feast at the cafeteria in later today at noon. Dismissed." Then without speaking into the microphone, he added to Sage and Frost. "Meet me in my office later, there are some things I'd like to discuss with you two."

Both nodded, and left the stage.

Ozpin sat at his desk, reviewing the video feed of Sage and Frost's battle with a Wyvern, he frowned when he saw Frost launch a bolt of lightening, then a shock wave, he sighed as he tried to figure out how he could use two different semblances. 'Well he did say he has two souls, that would mean he could have two different auras and semblances respectively, but I don't think that's it.'

He heard a light knock on the door. "Come in." He said casually, without looking up, he heard the unique sound of Glynda's footsteps, he glanced up at her. "How can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm worried." She said, leaning against his desk.

"About?" Ozpin asked, it wasn't often that Glynda would come to him specifically to bring something up, usually it was at the meetings that she would bring up problems.

"Team CRDL." She replied.

"What worries you about them?"

"It's obvious their stand on faunas, that and Mr. Winchester has a record of bullying." Glynda stated.

"Yes I know that, and why does this worry you?" Ozpin asked.

"Because of FS." She replied quietly. "They might..."

"I see..." Ozpin said. "You're worried that they'll cause serious injury or death if they catch them tormenting faunas..." Ozpin linked his fingers together. "I do not expect team CRDL to make it far Glynda. You and me both know the only reason that they're even here, is because we can't deny them unless we want their families to spread chaos about our school."

Glynda sighed. "Unfortunately..."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Glynda shot him a dark look. "I don't want to see children hurt, no matter how insolent they may be, they're still children."

"Yes." Ozpin said. "And FS know that. That is why I don't believe there to be any real danger. They understand that Team CRDL is just a bunch of stupid kids, the most damage I see them doing is to their ego and pride. Which would be good, it may help Team CRDL grow."

Glynda watched him for a moment, before relenting, considering Ozpin had lead her since she started into beacon as a child, and he'd never lead her astray. "Whatever you say Ozpin. I trust you."

Ozpin smiled. "Thank you Glynda." He said, watching her leave, once the door was closed, he sighed. "So... Am I right?"

The room rumbled. "We'll do them no real harm." Frost said through the walls of the school. "But if they put anyone's life in danger, I can't guarantee they'll see the next morning."

"I see.." Ozpin said. "I suppose that makes sense... What was that old saying? If one man is to kill ten people-"

"Is it not better to kill the one man and let the ten live. Yes, a dark creed, but one that needs be fallowed. Someone has to be the demon in heaven."

"What an odd way of putting it." Ozpin said. "When will you be in?"

"Now." Frost said as he opened the door, stepping inside, fallowed by Sage, both bowed to Ozpin. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?"

Ozpin smiled. "Well, you see, there are two teams, I'm sure you've seen them, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR. Those two hold the most talent of the first years, excluding you two of course, I want you two to act as personal trainers to them. They have the potential to go very far. Now, I also wish to discuss your position. You two are, obviously not a normal team, you'll be a sort of, strike force. You'll be able to take missions, up to A class alone, and S class if you have a S rated hunter with you, you'll also be able to take first years on missions, and hire yourselves out to second through fourth years as a sort of back up squad, together or alone it doesn't matter. Now... Onto my main problem." He showed them his scroll. "Now... I would like for you to explain your attacks, and how you were flying."

Sage raised an eyebrow. "Well, for me, I simply created a platform of Aura to stand on, linking it with the aura in the air, to hold it steady, Frost, has never explained in depth how he does it, but I think I know how it works."

Frost crossed his arms. "My semblance is the control of kinetic energy essentially, I can redirect, increase, decrease or completely stop it if I can reach it, all I was doing was causing the force of gravity on my body to change, so I was, essentially falling the entire time. The lightening was the same, when I snapped my fingers, I latched onto the energy from the friction, static electricity, and forced it to grow, and once it was strong enough, I simply fired it off at the Grimm."

"And your other attacks?"

"They were same concept, save I focused on the energy of the air wave, or shock wave put off by the snap" Frost replied.

"I see..." Ozpin muttered. "So, I'm guessing you can do other such things?"

Frost snapped his fingers and a small ball of flame appeared above his fingers. "Yes. But I need a base, something to start with, for instance my field of vision, which I call All Sight, is powered by my heart beat, the blood running through my veins. It's become so natural, that I can only hold it off for a short period of time, I've never gotten farther than fifteen minutes." Frost explained. "I can manipulate the old with as well... But it's... Difficult."

"How so?" Ozpin asked.

"You've seen his aura gage right?" Sage asked.

"Yes..." Ozpin said, tapping his scroll, bringing up an image of Frost's face, with thirty six green bars beside it. "You seam to have around seventy five times the aura as the normal person." He said, looking at the screen. "And aura is only known to grow as you use it."

Sage nodded. "Well... When he makes a single ice blade, using that semblance, it would take down four of those bars, in one go."

"Eight times the normal persons aura, for one item... Why?" Ozpin asked.

"Because." Frost said. "I don't just freeze it, I make it the single coldest thing on our planet. You see, with my semblance, when I freeze something, the atoms stop, they loose ALL heat. Zero degrees on the Kelvin scale."

Sage nodded. "It's cold, deadly so, and he also has to keep that single blade, from freezing everything within three miles."

"You could do that?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah..." Sage said, looking away. "I'm sure you heard of a 'Flash Freeze' up north of Atlas... I was experimenting, I decided to see what it would do if I let the cold out... And it effected everything within three miles, froze it all solid, though, all the Grimm did die, it's very difficult to do, and only a last resort of mine."

"How much could you freeze?"

Frost shrugged. "Depends on the allotted time I have, anything larger than a standard Katana takes much more aura, and is much harder to control, so I've never really tried anything past when it begins to strain me beyond what I'm comfortable with."

Ozpin nodded slowly. "I guess that's reasonable... What are your intentions here?"

Frost's gaze hardened. "Firstly, with a hunters license, I could gain access to documents legally, as well as make arrests, making it much easier to take down those who are setting up all these labs, secondly, and you and I both know this Ozpin. Something is coming, doing all the searching we've done, we've heard the whispers, the rumors. Something big is happening, the Grimm are becoming more organized, and that doesn't, just happen, someone is organizing them. And if they mean to strike, they'll strike where it'll heart the most."

"And where would that be?" Ozpin asked.

"The single best hunter school on Remnant, the one who's S class Hunter output is sixty seven percent, and ran by one of the most influential men on the four kingdoms, as well as one of the most intelligent. They'll strike here Ozpin. You and I both know, this is the true heart of the four kingdoms."

Ozpin linked his fingers together. "It seams you're more observant than I gave you credit for... Now, off that subject, you two will be issued new scrolls, that will identify you as my chosen team, essentially, it will say that you two are my eyes and ears, you will be able to get discounts in all businesses affiliated with beacon, in Vale. As well as unrestricted license to any any information Beacon is privy to."

"Beacon, but not you." Frost said, a small smirk pulled itself over Ozpin's face.

"Not many would have caught that." He said.

Frost gave a foxy grin. "Well, foxes are known to be mischievous schemers, of course we catch things that normal people wouldn't."

Ozpin nodded. "Well now, I have a meeting to attend to, and as much as I want to stay and talk, I need to go, and I'm sure you two are hungry as well. That being said, if you choose to train the two teams I mentioned earlier, I wish you luck in it."

Frost nodded. "Thank you sir... When shall I begin work on Amber?"

"Ah, later this week, I'll send Glynda for you when we are ready."

Frost nodded. "If that is all?" Sage asked.

Ozpin gave a nod, and Sage gripped Frost's shoulder, and both vanished in a swirl of black. 'Somehow I doubt that teleportation is Sage's true semblance... He seams just as mysterious, if not more than Frost.'


End file.
